


Forever and a day

by MichaelaRaina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaRaina/pseuds/MichaelaRaina
Summary: Azrael, The Doctor’s companion, doesn’t care about The Doctor regenerating, and tells her just how much.





	Forever and a day

Azrael rolled her eyes as The Doctor made another excuse to leave her presence. The Doctor had been avoiding her ever since she had regenerated. Azrael groaned dramatically, “You do this every. Single. Time you regenerate. It’s becoming annoying and tedious. I‘ ve been with you for 300 years, we should be over this.” The Doctor paused what she was doing and tensed, “Well, if my insecurities are becoming annoying maybe you should leave.” Azrael rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past hour, “maybe you should just- Doctor how about you shut up and listen.” The Doctor turned her whole body incredulously at her friends words. Azrael usually was blunt with her yes, but she also usually tried to take note of the feelings of whomever she was talking too. Now she sounded annoyed and truthfully finished with the whole ordeal and probably The Doctor herself. 

The Doctor understood her frustration and annoyance completely, but she still was angry that she heard the words come out of Azrael’s mouth. Her friend was entirely correct and The Doctor wanted to yell at the angel for it, but knew that wouldn’t end well for either of them. She wasn’t scared of Azrael in any capacity, since She knew that Azrael would never hurt her. The Doctor wouldn’t, however, start an argument if it wasn’t needed. It would go on forever. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts and braced herself against the rails of the TARDIS console. Azrael was calmly talking in her usual melodic yet sarcastic tone. “Doctor, all I’m saying is that you should know by now that I couldn’t care less about what your body looks like since I can barely see it anyway. I can see what your soul looks like and its the brightest thing I’ve ever seen. SO please do us both a favor and stop avoiding me like I’ve contracted the plague.” Azrael smirked at the end of her spiel and stepped closer to her friend. Azrael put her hand on The Doctors sharp jaw, and smiled softly, “Doctor, I would never hurt you intentionally and I’m not trying to hurt you now.” The Doctor put her arms around her taller friend and buried her face in her shoulder, “I know you would never hurt me, Az,” said woman grinning at the nickname, “I just-I am always terrified of you not wanting to deal with the change anymore. So...i figured if i avoided you for a while then you would forget the change happened.” Azrael put her free hand at the back of The Doctors blonde head, and whispered, “I get...but I’m kind of hurt that you don’t trust me to have the same feelings toward you.”   
If this had been any other companion, The Doctor would have assumed they had romantic feeling for him...or her, rather. However, The Doctor and Azrael had a strong bond of friendship, so she knew that the feelings Azrael spoke of were her telling her appreciation of The Doctor as a person. The Doctor pulled away from her friend and gripped her shoulders, looking up at her. “I trust you infinitely. I trust you with both my hearts and my regenerations.” Azrael kissed The Doctors forehead and laughed softly, “I wouldn’t go that far. I have got quite a righteous temper.” The Doctor threw her head back in a loud laugh at Azrael’s joke, making Azrael relieved that she was lifting her friends spirits. Azrael swiped her thumb across The Doctor’s cheekbone before stepping away and saying softly, “Don’t forget how much I care about you, Doctor. I’m going to be with you for quite some time.” The Doctor smiled fondly, “I guess forever is a long time, hm?”   
Azrael wrinkled and turned to walk down the hallway, “Forever and a day baby, forever and a day.”


End file.
